


I Already Learned how To Die

by NoraBlack14



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby brothers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, One Big Happy Family, Overprotective Big Brother, Past Abuse, Protective Hyungs, Team as Family, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraBlack14/pseuds/NoraBlack14
Summary: When Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung were found by four random boys after living on the streets for so long, they never knew just what would be in store for them. They never knew just how close they would grow to be with these four strangers and they never knew just what secrets they would uncover as they realize who they actually are as sons of Greek Gods and Goddesses.Will they be able to fix the broken pieces inside of themselves or will they become shattered beyond repair?Will the finally learn to love themselves or are they destined to die in self hatred?(I know the summary sucks but the story is good I promise, so please read!)





	1. Save Me

Jungkook was used to the shadows. They were where he lived and breathed as if their essence was what filled his lungs instead of air. Jungkook was a runaway. It was years past from when he had runaway form an unloving home occupied only by an unloving mother who’s hands came down to hard and who’s words were too harsh. Jungkook was used to picking pennies out of pockets and taking watches off of wrists, it came with living on the streets, you stole and survived or you had a conscious and you died.  
“GET BACK HERE!” The loud shout echoed down the pedestrian packed street as a black haired boy slipped through the throngs of people as if they were water. The boy in question had dark eyes that matched his hair with caramel skin that glinted in sweat that also clung to his hair. He was wearing an overly large white t-shirt with black skinny jeans riddled with rips and tears. On his feet were an old pair of brown timberlands and in his hands he held a bag that was filled with sandwiches.  
The man who had shouted after the boy was quickly lost from sight as the dark haired stranger turned the corner hidden by the many people who were traversing the busy streets of Seoul.  
A grin lit up the boys face at his escape as his free hand ran through his hair shaking out the sweat that clung to the dark strands. Adorning his pointer finger was a thick silver ring that was crafted as if it was made out of vines intertwining together. On the inside of the ring hidden away from view was a small inscription that stated Eyes of Brimstone and Blood Ash.  
As the boy walked down the shadow covered alley another shout in his direction made his head jerk upwards, only this time in excitement at the caller.  
“Jungkook!” The voice came form left one of the two boys that were walking in his direction. He had a deep voice and was wearing a boxy grin that showed off all of his teeth. His ash grey hair was wind tussled, complimenting his caramel skin and dark eyes. He was wearing a large black t-shirt with a long black choker around his neck. He was wearing skinny jeans and converse, while a silver earring dangled from his left ear. It was in the shape of a single wing hanging down and hidden on the back was another inscription, Fly with silver wings.  
The other boy was shorter than the first with a small soft grin on his face but he also had caramel skin and dark eyes. He had bubblegum pink hair that was tousled by the hand that ran through it every few minutes. He was slightly paler than the first boy but not by much and has wearing ripped black skinnies with a white t-shirt and jean jacket. He was wearing black boots and around his neck hung a silver necklace that had a flower caught in mid bloom as the charm on the bottom. On the back of the flower was another inscription saying, The earth rises through rage.  
“Tae! Jimin!” The dark haired boy-Jungkook Called out as he jogged forward to meet the two boys. The silver haired boy-Tae slung an arm over the dark haired boys shoulders as the pink haired boy-Jimin took the bag from his hands.  
“Sandwiches huh? Kookie you gotta be more careful.” Even though there was exasperation in his voice Jimin still pulled out one and started to unwrap it as he handed the slightly lighter bag over to the ever expectant Tae.  
“But hyung! They were just sitting there practically begging to be taken.” The younger boy said with a mischievous twinkle sparking in his eyes at the memory of how he found the sandwiches.  
“At least take Taehyungie with you next time, we all know of his scary affinity for this type of um, retrieval.” The three boys laughed at the truth in the statement. Their ash grey friend did have an innate ability to take anything form anyone and lie about anything and still have people believe him. It would have been scary if it wasn’t for the odd quirks that followed the other two boys as well, like Jimin’s ability to grow anything anywhere or Jungkooks ability to win at basically anything.  
The three boys turned into the shadowy doorway of a long abandoned warehouse. Opening the splintering door revealed a room that seemed to be empty except for the small setup in the corner.  
There was a bunch of blankets all thrown together to create a makeshift bed that sat next to another piece of splintering wood stacked on top two cinderblocks making a table of sorts. As the three boys sat together around the table they all quickly ate the three stolen sandwiches. The three then curled together on the bed and drifted off into a semi peaceful sleep.

 

———————————————-line——————————————————

 

BOOM

The loud sound and the shaking caused by it woke the three boys from their slumber. The three frantically look towards each other before immediately getting up and heading for the door, leaving everything behind. Near the door previously hidden pieces of broken wood lay three backpacks, each well worn and slightly tearing at the seems  
As each boy threw a backpack over their shoulder they each shuffled out the door and started to make their way down the dark back alleys. And not to soon as giant nine headed flaming reptile landed on the warehouse they had just escaped.  
At the sight of the large reptile the three boys immediately started to sprint in the opposite direction of the flaming monster. And though there was fear on their faces it was a small amount mostly covered by either determination or pissed off looks.  
“One month, all I want is one month without some freak of nature trying to fucking kill us!” The annoyance of the statement would have been amusing if it want for the fact that they were running for their lives. Jungkook, the one who made the statement, suddenly skidded to a stop as a boy materialized in front of them. The other two boys almost tripping over the stationary boy also in awe over the fact that another boy just appeared out of the shadows.  
The boy had white blond hair hidden under a backwards black snapback. He was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket with ripped black skinny jeans and black converse. He was extremely pale with a silver bracelet on his wrist that looked like snarling snake with its own tail stuck in its throat. Held in his hand was an all black sword that seemed to be covered in shadows?  
The boy raised his hand and suddenly the road behind them started to break apart and from underneath it there was skeletons clawing their way up form the ground. As the skeletons rose from the ground they started to march towards the flaming reptile.  
“Oh hell no.” This time the statement was made by Taehyung as he grabbed his two friends by the arm and started to sprint to the left of the odd newcomer. But suddenly another boy dropped down from the rooftops.  
This one was tall with lilac colored haired swept over to one side by the wind with dark caramel skin dark eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an large navy jacket over it and dark blue jeans with black converse. He had a dark navy blue bandana tied around his forehead and a silver earring in the shape of on old quill from medieval times in his right ear. In his hand he also carried a sword but this one glinted bronze in the moonlight.  
Jimin pulled his two friends back into the alley wall as the new purple haired guy rushed forward with his sword raised as if he was going to stab the flaming creature behind them. As the purple haired boy rushed forward yet another boy appeared or rather, boys.  
One had brown neatly brushed hair with perfectly smooth caramel skin and broad shoulders. He was wearing a pink pullover sweater and underneath you could see a pink shirt collar sticking out. He was also wearing white washed jeans and pink converse which contrasted against his dark eyes. He was wearing a thin black choker with a silver charm that looked like a pearl dangling from it. He was carrying a bronze dagger that was tightly grasped in his right hand.  
The other boy had curly reddish orange hair and was wearing a large grin. His caramel skin seemed to glow even in the lack of light and his dark eyes shined with happiness. He was semi tall and was wearing a black and white varsity jacket which covered a pink t-shirt. He was wearing regular jeans and red converse. He had on a thick silver bracelet that looked like intricately woven strands to form some type of picture around it. He was carrying a bow with a quiver full of arrows slung over his shoulder.  
As the two new boys also started towards the monster Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook started to head away from the fight that was happening behind them figuring that the newcomers could handle themselves.  
A sudden roar of rage was heard behind them before the sound of something very large hitting the ground. The three escaping boys turned ever so slightly so they could peer around the corner to see the giant flaming monster hit the ground before into golden dust.  
“Now that thats finished, where is those boys we saw earlier?” The lilac haired one said turning around and looking for the three mentioned boys. The brunet and red head looked at each other confused.  
“What boys?” The four boys looked at each other as if trying to figure out the nonsense the other was saying. Suddenly the blond caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned his head, spotting three pairs of eyes peeking around an alley corner glaring in their direction.  
“Found them.” The blonds voice was held a complete lack of emotion as did is face. As the other three boys turned around to look in the same direction the three boys who were hiding hid back behind the corner looking desperately around for an escape route. But the alley they had chosen to hide in was a dead end and the only way out was the way they came.  
All looking at each other a look of determination flashed across the three young boys faces before all three of them sprinted out of the mouth of the alley and dead down the street aiming for the main roads where they could lose the curious new boys.  
“WAIT!” They paid no heed to the desperate call from behind them as their sights zeroed in on the main road just ahead of them. As they neared the road suddenly it seemed as if the shadows themselves rose up from the ground to block them as all four boys then stepped out from inside the newly risen shadow wall.  
“Oy, calm down and stop running.” The blond spoke up, a small flash of annoyance crossing his face. The broad shouldered brunet clicked his tongue and gently smacked the blonds shoulder.  
“Suga, they’re probably scared!” The boy scolded. The blond-Suga simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at the three new boys in front of them. They seemed younger than them and it looked as if they had been living on the streets for a while.  
His thoughts were interrupted when the black haired boy suddenly pulled out a switchblade form the torn backpack on his shoulder. As he pointed the knife towards the shocked boys in front of him Jungkook shakily despite his determined glare spoke up.  
“Who are you and what do you want with us?” Both the grey haired boy and the pink haired boy moved to stand in front of the dark haired one both pulling out their own pocket knives and holding them up in defense.  
“Hey now,” The red head said putting his hands up as he swung his bow over his shoulder, “We’re not here to hurt you, we just want to help.”  
The three young teens only glared harder and tightened their defensive stances.The pink haired one spoke up this time.  
“Why would we need your help?” The three young teens seemed scared of losing each other or being separated as they shuffled even closer together.  
The lilac haired boy spoke up in a deep soothing tone , eyes gentle and hands held out in a peaceful manner.  
“You saw the monster right? Only certain people can see the monsters meaning you’re special like us.” At the mention of the monster and being special the three boys seemed to drop their guarded gazes into more curious ones.  
“What do you know about the monsters?” The ashy haired boy spoke up lowering his knife just slightly.  
“We’re the same you and us. The monsters that come after you and the weird people that follow you, they do that to us too. It’s because we’re special.” The brunet boy spoke up in a placating manner, even daring to take a step closer.  
“You keep saying that, that we’re special somehow. What does that mean?” The dark haired boy spoke up again.  
“Do weird things happen around you? Like things that aren’t normal? Does Korean become hard to read but greek easy? Do you have ADHD and cant stop fidgeting?” The familiar experiences made the three boys shift where they stood, all gently nodding along.  
“That because you have powers. Running throughout your blood.” The red head said speaking up motioning with his hands. At the mention of powers all three boys looked apprehensive all over again tightening their stances.  
“There’s no such thing as powers.” The denial made the four new comers sigh and shake their heads slightly in unison.  
“Yes, there are. Its because Greek gods come down and have children with regular humans and their kids get a portion of their power.” The blond said shifting his stance form one foot to the other opening his mouth to speak again. “I’m tired, lets go home.”  
The three other boys that came with him just sighed and shook their heads at him as if it was a normal occurrence.  
“That,” started the pink haired boy, “Actually makes sense.” His two companions just gasped and looked at him in shock.  
“How does that make sense?” The ash haired boy asked turning to look at him better.  
“Think about it, your ability to steal anything, my ability to grow anything, Jungkook’s ability to win anything, it all makes sense.” At the mention of the weird quirks the boys have the other two slowly started to nod along with him. Turning back around to the four awaiting new comers the pink haired one spoke up.  
“What are you gonna do about it though? How does this make a difference?” The lilac haired boy just nodded and waved his hand as if to dismiss the question.  
“There’s a place specially made for us, where we live actually. Its just out of the city.” As the three younger boys walked towards them still slightly apprehensive the dark haired boy spoke up once again.  
“What’s this place called?” The blond just looked up and smirked.  
“Whats it called? Camp Half-Blood.”


	2. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would walking into the camp that hey would soon call their home be like?

“So death boy, whats your name? Whats all of your names for that matter?” The question asked without a drop of fear came from Jungkook as he shot a sideways glance at the blond from before. The blonds head snapped in his direction and a glare seemed as if it was seeing his soul was shot towards him.   
“What did you just call me?”  
A playful grin lit up the young boys face but hidden behind that grin was something cold and calculating.  
“Death boy. Didn’t you hear me? Thats what you do right? Or am I mistaken about the army of skeletons you brought up from put of the ground ten minutes ago?”  
The words seemed to slip so easily off of the black haired boys tongue and yet his eyes still seemed to unnerve the blond. As he looked at the boy his instincts were screaming at him to be careful of this one.   
“Whatever. Yeah, that is what I do comes with being the son of the death God.” The grumbled response was shot back at Jungkook with a sideways look to accompany it. The boy just continued to smile and gave a small little nod at him back the sharp look in his eyes seemed to disappear just as fast as it had come. Suga just gave a slight shake of his head and continued to all forward with rest of the group.  
“The camp is just up ahead!” Called out Namjoon from where he stood at the front of the group with Jin.  
“Now don’t be afraid when you see a large sign on top of two pillars. Thats the camp.” Jin’s soft voice explained just as the said architecture appeared. It was two old roman like pillars with a large sign atop it that said Camp Half-Blood.  
Leaning up against the bottom of the pillar stood two new boys. One had soft pink tussled hair like Jimin and a small smile barley noticeable while the other had short black hair with thin eyes and a dimpled bright smile.  
Both boys looked up at the approaching group and stood a little straighter. The one with pink hair was dressed in plain black skinny jeans and a ripped London flag shirt and hanging down at his side was a bronze broadsword held at the handle by a simple leather loop.   
The boy with black hair was had on ripped white washed jeans and a black hoodie. He had a gladius sword hanging down by his hip held up by a simple leather strap similar to his comrades.   
“Suga.” The pinkette said giving a small nod in acknowledgment to the others as he waled over to the white blond boy.   
“Kihyun.” The two boys seemed to ignore the rest of the group as they talked casually with each other. Kihyun, the pink haired boy, ignoring the three newcomers like they were regulars at camp.   
The black haired boy on the other hand walked up to the three new boys with a bright grin and slung his arm around Jimin’s shoulder with a friendly squeeze.  
“Hey! I’m Jooheon, a member of the Monsta X squad. Who are you guys?” The friendly nature of the new boy made them relax in the slightest but their confusion must have shown on their faces as the new boy gave a little chuckle.  
“Here at Camp Half-Blood you get placed into squads or teams so that when you go on quests or things like that you have a synchronized group instead of a bunch of strangers working together.”  
The three boys nodded their heads in gratitude at the explanation before Taehyung spoke up.   
“So wait, who’s squad did we show up with?” The question made Hoseok, who was previously quite quiet speak up.  
“Oh, we’re called Bangtan. Y’know, like bulletproof.” The three boys just looked at each other and nodded slowly at the slightly odd name.   
“We know, its weird. But the squad names are decided by the camp directors so theres not much we can do about it. It grows on you after a while I promise.”  
As the now group of nine walked through the entrance to camp the air seemed to shimmer with a blueish tinged shine. The camp regulars just walked by as if not noticing it but the three new boys looked at it in slight awe.   
Namjoon looked back at the three gaping teens at gave a small laugh.  
“Thats the camp's border. Its protected by the gods so that monsters cant attack us while in the safe confines of the camp. Its perfectly safe I promise.”  
The group continued on its way, passing dark cabins that were lit up by the many lit torches that seemed to be everywhere. Thankfully providing enough light that it was easy to walk through the camp without tripping in the dark.   
The cabins all seemed to look different but were too hard to distinguish any details in the shadowed lighting. But looming up ahead seemed to be a large house of sorts with large wooden beams to support it. It had what seemed to be a wrap around porch with a small table and a set of chairs sitting on it.  
The group walked up the creaky wooden steps and through the screen door into the awaiting living room that stood just inside the house. Sitting in the room were three operate men sitting on three plush albeit old chairs.  
“JYP, SM, Hitman Bang.”  
Each man nodding at his name. JYP seemed to have squarish features with a strong jaw and slightly muscled body. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a string necklace hanging down around his throat. He had short cropped spiky black hair and for some reason had a pair of aviator glasses pushed up to the top of his head as if he had just been wearing them.  
Next to him was SM who you couldn’t tell what color hair he had as a coal worker hat was covering it. He was dressed in regular jeans and a loose t-shirt with a slightly too large jacket hanging down over it. He had a bright smile splayed across his face though squishing his cheeks up.  
And last was Hitman Bang. He had on regular jeans and a graphic tee with black converse and plenty of bracelets and necklaces adorning him. His black hair was slightly longer than JYP’s and was similarly spiked. He too was wearing a soft smile which made it so his eyes were slightly hard to see.  
“I’m assuming you boys got rid of the hydra hybrid?” JYP asked looking directly at the Bangtan boys. He wasn’t strictly hard looking with a smile on but there did seem to be a vibe that could turn dangerous if wanted.  
“Yes sir. It was taken care of swiftly. But we found a few half-bloods while we were out.” Namjoon spoke up assuming the leader position as he had done when showing the boys around just a few minutes earlier.   
“Good job.” Hitman Bang spoke up with an affectionate tone directed towards the group in front of him.   
“You can show the new kids where the Hermes cabin is and can head off to sleep boys.” This time it was SM who spoke up and dismissed the boys.  
The group nodded and left the house with casual steps as they made their way down the now familiar steps. The pink haired boy turned around started to walk slowly backwards so as to stay in his place at the front of the group while still looking at the new campers.  
“The Hermes cabin is my cabin so i’ll show you where it is tonight and then tomorrow we’ll give you a tour of the camp. So please follow me.” The Jomon, Taehyung and Jungkook followed the pink haired boy after giving small and quick goodbyes to the Bangtan boys.   
Kihyun spoke up from where he was just a few steps ahead of the boys. “You might be wondering why you’re staying in the Hermes cabin. Well thats because Hermes is the god of travelers and lost souls as well as thievery and trickery and messengers. He’s quite the busy god, but most of them have many jobs and roles.”   
The explanation took up the short amount of time it took for them to reach the cabin in question and step inside. The cabin was a normal sized cabin but with the amount of sleeping bags on the floors and hammocks tied to the ceilings with makeshift beds lying everywhere you would think it was quite small.   
The group of boys picked their way through the sleeping campers as quietly as possible to where the only deserted bunk was. Next to the bunk was a small space on the floor that could barley fit two much less three bodies but the three boys just took the blankets that Kihyun gave them and the three small pillows that came with the blankets and curled up around and into each other drifting off into a much needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry its so short! Finally got an update out for this story (which is better than I can say fo ray other ones)! Im really sorry about the slow and random updating schedule but its the end of my schooling year so I'm having to deal with finals, studying for the ACT, finishing up with drivers ed, and working two jobs. So once agin I'm really sorry for the randomness in which I update and as soon as things calm down I promise I will update more often!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still a beginner writer so constructive criticism is welcomed! I hope you've enjoyed it will continue to keep reading!


End file.
